1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a charging device and more particularly to a charging device used in a handheld device for charging the handheld device and it is provided with an operation that is easy to use.
2. Related Art
Handheld electronic product is one of the most popular products in the markets today, and it provides the functions of communication, entertainment, navigation and connection to the internet to meet the requirements of consumers. Nevertheless, the biggest problem of an electronic product is the operational hours of its battery; therefore, mobile power source is introduced into the markets for supplying handheld electronic products with an auxiliary power supply.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is an illustration of a conventional mobile phone being charged. A power supply device 2 is electrically connected to a bottom end of a mobile phone 1 for charging the mobile phone 1. However, the overall length is too long with such a connection method; therefore, it is inconvenient to talk on the phone under a charging status.
Referring to FIG. 2, which is an illustration of another conventional mobile phone being charged. A back-couple type power supply device 4 is coupled to a mobile phone 3, so that the power supply device 4 is disposed on a back of the mobile phone 3 for charging and protecting the mobile phone 3. Nevertheless, such a structure is only suitable for certain products; therefore, its applicability is limited.
Furthermore, when the two types of power supply devices 2 and 4 mentioned above are not under usage, their metal connecting portions are exposed which can be damaged or can get dirty easily.